


Sunlight and moonlight

by MusicalMassasinsXxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, High Lords, Love, Pregnancy, Summer Solstice, courts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMassasinsXxx/pseuds/MusicalMassasinsXxx
Summary: A year after the war, Tarquin is hosting a summer solstice party where the Archeon sisters have fun getting ready, Feyre annoys Tamlin and The High Lord and Lady of the night court share some memories.(Bonus part added, its a thousand words or so. I genuinely don’t lnow what it is, just I kept writing, I wasn’t even thinking so sorry if it spins off on a tangent.)





	Sunlight and moonlight

Dear Rhysand and Feyre,

As the summer solstice approaches and the grievances of war are beginning to settle I have decided to throw a party to not only celebrate the beginning of a new season but to celebrate the new chance at life we have all been given, the high lords and ladies have been invited from every court to revel in the occasion and I hope my two friends can attend,

Many thanks, Tarquin 

P.s. your invitation includes a plus one or should I say plus six.

———

“I think you should wear that one.” 

“But I always wear flowers, why can’t I wear something more daring like Nesta. She gets to wear all the reds and the flames.”

Nesta walked into the room clad in an outfit that when moved in the light look like liquid flames.

“I wear red to match my insufferable mates siphons.” She scoffed,

“Well then why can’t I wear blue to match Azriel.” Elain whined,

“It makes too much of a statement.” Feyre said, “especially considering Lucien will be in attendance with his father and I would quite like to avoid the night court being the start of any territorial Male fights.” 

“Lucien knows I’m on the edge of rejecting the bond, who I decide to share my bed with is none of his concern.”

“Too much information!” Nesta yelled. Elain mouthed a sorry to her older sister.

“Look our only goal for this party is no fights.” Feyre said, letting out a cough,

Nesta saw the sweat starting to form behind the skin on her youngest sister’s forehead,

“Are you alright, fey?”

“Yeah just kinda nervous.”

“About a certain spring lord.” Nesta have the high lady an all too familiar smirk.

“I know he said he wanted me to be happy,” She twiddled with her thumbs, “but what if he tries to pull the same shit he did at the meeting.”

Surprisingly it was Elain who spoke. “If he so much as glances in your direction I’ll kill him.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll act diplomatically.”

“Don’t make me laugh, darling,” Rhys said walking into the room where the Archeon sisters were readying themselves. He walked up to behind Feyre and snaked his arms around her waist, tracing the delicate beading that shone like individual stars on her navy-nearly-Black dress, “Cauldron knows that he doesn’t stand a chance against my high lady.” He kissed his way up her neck, to that spot behind her ear that made it near impossible to think straight.

“There are other people in this room.” Nesta coughed, 

“We are your high lord and and lady, you have no right to talk to us that way,” the high lord said though the shadow of a smile, “in fact I think it’s time you two left me alone with your beautiful sister.”

Before Nesta could utter a objection Elain had grabbed her by the hand, their dresses following as they walked. A spring garden and burning firelight. 

“What a terrible abuse of power.” Feyre said to the sound of door shutting, turning around to face her mate.

“As I maintain, it’s one of the many perks to being a high lord,” He leant in for a kiss, “that and having a high lady at my side.”

She kissed him back, her hands moving to his hair and his holding her waist, he murmured onto her lips, “don’t worry about Tamlin.” Feyre squirmed at the sound of his name, Rhys only placed a hand on her cheek and leant his forehead to hers, “He will never come between us, my love,” he kissed her forehead, “we’ve literally overcome death.” At that she let out a disapproving giggle before joining her lips with his.

“Twice.” She murmured, “we’ve escaped death twice.”

“Let’s go show Prythian what we’re made of.”

“Lead the way.”

———

The summer court was beautiful. Banners and streamers glorifying every court on Prythian. Even Beron and his sons scraped up from what ever hell hole they lived in. 

Everyone had been dancing and drinking. Nesta and Cassian has proved themselves the best dancers when the song they were dancing to reached its climax and Cassian lifted her in the air. She had giggled. Giggled. The emissary of the night court, king slayer, Cauldron made female who was death incarnate giggled as her mate lowered her to the ground and kissed her soundlessly in the middle of the dance floor with the onlookers applause as their symphony.

Elain and Azriel had been quietly sharing glances with each other all day until he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her for a dance to which she agreed. Lucien was luckily no where near. Elain and Azriel has swayed to the gentle music her head find his chest half way through the song as they moved with their embrace.

Amren and Varian had found a small corner flooded with darkness where they “talked” but Mor saw the secret kisses the two shared when they though no one was looking.

Mor hand flirted and danced with everyone there. She stole glances from everyone, so utterly beautiful and radiant she scared the darkness away. She had finally settled with dancing with a Male from the winter court, presumably Kallias’s cousin given the similar features but Feyre saw the way Mor looked at Viviane’s sister.

Feyre and Rhys had been an eruption of starlight, shining wherever they went, holding hands and stolen cheek kisses. Rhys couldn’t help but graze his hands across Feyre’s stomach every now and then.

Cassian was on no drink duty. Any time he saw Feyre reach for alcohol he had to bat it out of her hands under his high lords orders.

Towards the end of the night the group stood together basking in the heat of the summer court. They looked at the stars that were all too dim here.

Nesta nudged Feyre and Elain, “ginger Ninja and Tamlines at three o’clock.” 

All three Archeon sisters turned to the two males who were engrossed in conversation. Feyre’s mind began to drift as nearly two years of horrid nightmares flooded her. Tamlin must have thought she was staring at him. That explained why he began walking over. He’s walking over. Feyre couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. 

Rhys’ hand was on her waist. Supporting her. Bringing her back to the real world. There was no possession in the touch just pure gentleness.

“Rhysand, Feyre.” Tamlin said as he bent at the waist.

So far so good.

“Tamlin.” Rhys said back,

“How are you enjoying the solstice?” He asked both of them,

“It’s beautiful, I think we’re all having a splendid time.” Rhys answered.

“I hope I am not over stepping in asking Rhysand but I actually came over to see if Feyre would accept my invitation of a dance.”

“Well you can ask her yourself, I don’t make decisions for her.”

/do you mind if I dance with him?/ Feyre said to her mate’s mind.

/I will be honest the idea doesn’t thrill me, but forgiveness is key, it’s something I’ve been putting off for far too long when it concerns Tamlin and even if a friendship with the spring court can not be found an alliance may be./

“One dance.” Feyre gritted out.

Tamlin offered his arm that Feyre took hesitantly, feeling Rhys’ discomfort through the bond.

/I’m right here with you, my love./ she said to his mind, /He will never come between us./

——

The music started and Tamlin and Feyre began stepping around each other in a circle.

“You look happy,” he finally ground out, “although the scent of your perfume is rather strong.”

Feyre said, making an excuse, “Well Rhys spilt the bottle over my skirts this morning.” She let out a giggle think of her beautiful mate.

He eyed Rhys up, “What do you see in him anyway?” 

How dare he. If he wanted to play this game. She’d play too.

“He’s loving and kind and sweet and gentle. He has an undying loyalty for me, his- our family and our people.” Just a few of the reasons. And to top it off, “and he’s fantastic in bed.” She felt Rhys’ growl of approval through the bond.

“Are you saying I’m none of those things?” Tamlin groaned.

“What do you want me to say?” She scoffed as they continued their dance. “The last time we spoke you were yelling accusations at me, spoilt goods I believe you called me.”

“I want you to tell me that you regret fleeing to the night court.” 

He had probably been drinking, it explained why his tongue was so loose. 

“Tamlin,” She said with enough calmness to still the world, “for what you did for me, I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for you, and for that I am eternally grateful and I hope you find happiness too.” He moved closer. Too close. Feyre saw Azriel shift from the corner of her eye, “But. You broke me in ways I never thought possible.” And there it was, countless nights of bottled nightmares, “and they healed me,” she glanced at her new family, “not only did they heal me but they made me the best version of myself and there wasn’t a bargain or a trade they did it out of the kindness of their hearts, and for that Tamlin.” She breathed, “I will never. Ever. Be yours.”

Tamlin and Feyre were still dancing, in amongst the crowd, not able to break apart for someone would know the nature of their conversation, it was silent until Tamlin had the nerve to say,

“Well if you ever get bored or sick of them, you will always have a place in the spring court.”

“And are you talking in terms of our non existent relationship or politically because being the high lady of two courts sounds tremendously scandalous. And fun.” She let out a laugh that Tamlin didn't see which might have excused his next words but,

“Trust you to whore yourself into any position of power you can find. I’m impressed you fooled Rhys into believing you loved him.”

Feyre was on the edge, her magic threatening to spill out of her when she decided to have one final dig at his all too pompous ego. 

“Do you want to know a secret Tamlin?” She lent to his ears and whispered the words that she knew would break him, “I’m pregnant.”

With that he startle backwards, “What?!”

Feyre simply nodded at him, “since you seem to think you know so much about me, let me clear the air, I am pregnant with the heir of the night court, I am pregnant not to fulfil some duty as the high lord’s mate, I am not pregnant because I am woman and that’s all we’re good for. I am pregnant because I am so hopelessly in love with my mate, my husband. I am pregnant because we wanted to start a family and we were lucky enough to be blessed with a child so quickly. I am pregnant so I can bring a new life into the world and teach him or her a world of peace.”

Tamlin didn’t know what to say, he let go of Feyre and backed away. He bowed to her, “congratulations.” He said quietly and walked away. 

Rhys was at his mate’s side instantly, holding her as she held onto him. She had said what she had felt for far too long. She had told him the truth without fear of consequences and she was proud. So proud that she finally faced her fears. 

Forehead to forehead. Rhys whispered, “You told him.”

“He was being awfully annoying and I just wanted to shut him up.”

He ran his hands up and down her arms, “and that’s why I love you.”

Her nose bopped his, “What because I’m so good at successfully pissing off your enemy.” She smiled,

“Because no matter how much I learn about you, you never cease to surprise me.”

Feyre leaned in for kiss that Rhys caught instantly, when it began to turn into something more, they were snapped out of their trance by their commander yelling,

“Get a room!”

Nesta grabbed him quickly to shut him up. Rhys and Feyre realised that they were both in the middle of the dance floor, a server walked pass with a tray of fizzing flutes and Rhys picked up two.

Something flashed in Feyre’s eyes, something Rhys saw too, the memory of their first visit to the summer court, and in amongst the crowd of dancers Feyre lifter her glass.

“To the people who look at the stars and dream.”

He kissed her brow and then said, “to the stars who listen,” He then looked at his family, the new and old, finally turning to Feyre, his Feyre and whispered, “and my dreams that were answered.”

BONUS PART (added on the 12th of May 2018)

“What are we going to name him?”

“What makes you so certain it’s a ‘him’?”

“Well Feyre, Darling,” he smirked, “ I am the most powerful high lord who ever walked this earth and-“

“Oh shut up!” She laughed, “You have no clue whatsoever!”

Feyre and Rhys were nestled in the bed of the room of the summer court, after all the festivities last night they were still exhausted, less exhausted than what they would have been, had Feyre been allowed to drink, but exhausted nonetheless.

Feyre wasn’t expecting it but, “What was your fathers name?”

“Isaac.” She said, her voice raw, on the verge of tears at the memory of her father who had gone too soon, “What was your mother’s name?”

“Ilene.”

“I’ll make you a deal, high lord.” Feyre said, holding him closer than ever, “if we have a boy, we name him Isaac, if we have a girl, we name her Ilene.”

“Feyre.” He breathed to the top of her head, “thank you. You don’t know what that means to me.” He let a tear slip.

She kissed away the falling tear and said, “now you want a girl, don’t you?” The high lord laughed at that.

“Feyre I’m serious, just the fact you would consider it, to allow me to have a piece of her, I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Well, she did make all my clothes and give birth to the most amazing Male I could have ever dreamed of. So I at least owe her that much.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips, and she slid her hands around the nape of his neck so he couldn’t pull away. Not just yet. Feyre needed this moment, right now.

“My love,” he breathed against her lips, “I’d love to stay with you, but the other high lords are expecting us for breakfast.”

“Who cares about them?” She kissed another kiss to his lips, and another. And another, “when I have the best high lord here with me.”

“You flatter me darling.” He held onto her and swung his leg over her naked form and he was resting just above her, leaning in for a kiss, but quickly changed his path as he began kissing her neck, Feyre’s hand attatching like glue to the hair at the base of his neck. She was breathless and all he had done was kiss her. The tip of him slid closer to her core, but his hips pulled back quickly causing a groan to escape the high lady’s lips. “I promise you that you’ll get the rest tonight when we’re back in our own home.”

She wanted to hit him for being so annoying. They were so close. Too close. All she wanted was for him to hold her tight and take her like there was no tomorrow, was that so much to ask?

“Careful, darling, your shields aren’t up.” He smirked down the bond, “you don’t know who could be listening to your sinful thoughts,” he kissed the shell of her ear, “and you don’t know what I’m thinking of doing now that I know what you’re thinking.”

“Please.” She begged,

“I’d love to Feyre but-“

As if it was timed a loud knock sounded on their bedroom door. 

“Feyre! Get up, breakfast is getting cold.”

“Cassian, just tell people to start without us, we’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Rhys groaned through the door.

“We’ll be 10 minutes.” Feyre corrected, nudging Rhys.

“They can’t, they want to make an announcement before everyone starts.”

Feyre and Rhys looked at each other worriedly, what could it be? 

“We’ll only be a moment then.” Feyre said.

***

They’d had not time to clean up, when they walked into that room of high fae, they knew for a fact everyone knew, or could smell, just why the high lord and high Lady of the night court were late.

Rhys was a display of calm, whilst Feyre was more agitated, it must have been something to do with her pregnancy because all her emotions were heightened, so she wasn’t just nervous, she was might-throw-up-on-this-floor nervous.

“What’s the announcement?” She asked whilst sitting amongst her court, her sisters throwin her knowing looks and the Illyrian babies silently poking Rhys for being late.

Tarquin stood and said, “actually it’s Tamlin who has the announcement.”

Oh. Gods. What was he going to say?

“Thank you Tarquin,” Tamlin stood from his chair Lucien at his side, “ we just wanted to be the first to publicly congratulate the night court on the expected arrival of their heir,” murmurs filled the room. Feyre desperately tried to comprehend the situation, she looked at him and saw that he did not have an ounce of mockery in his eyes. He was trying to be the bigger man. He was trying to earn forgiveness. Tamlin’s eyes then found feyre’s, “Feyre, I know, things I have done are unforgivable, and I know that I have behaved atrociously as of recently, so to you and your high lord, I would like to offer a peace offering, that I hope the other courts will agree with too.” He sucked in a breath and all eyes that were once turned to Feyre stomach turned to him, “I would like to open up my lands to the humans, in hopes that other courts will follow suit.”

The room erupted. With shouts of praise with roars of disapproval. Everyone had such strong opinions on that matter. Rhys and Feyre spent a long time trying to figure out how it could work, and the possible conclusion they’d reached, didn’t sound plausible. And maybe if Tamlin did this then he could persuade the other seasonal courts, who were more stingy with their space. The solar courts were mostly always in agreement, summer as well. But winter, autumn and spring were too frigid with their rules. But maybe. Just maybe this could be the start of the new world.

A mixed reaction, but from Feyre and Rhys, a pure smile, that maybe they could make the world a better place. Rhys loosed a breath and smiles as he leant down to Feyre’s ear, “thank God, I thought he was going to starting spewing insults again.”

In amongst the collateral, Feyre looked across the room to Tamlin and mouthed “thank you” to him. He bowed his head in response.

Feyre looked back to her family, to her sisters who had tears in their eyes, they hadn’t voiced it, but Feyre knew that they wanted to save the humans, their people, so what Tamlin had said, what he’d promise to do. 

Feyre looked to her mate. He was still in shock. He stood up and pulled her impossibly closer talking leaning down and whispering in her ear, only so she could hear it,“maybe we can do it!”

“Do what, my love?” She said, looking back up at his beautiful eyes.

“Leave the world, a better place than how we found it.”

The suriel flashed through her mind, she mourned the life of her dear friend, of the dreamer who couldn’t look up at the stars anymore, but was perhaps amongst them now.

She pressed a kiss to his lips. “A better world.” She murmered against his lips.

“A better world,” he smiled,” for our child” he said, unable to stop the smile.

“For our child.” Feyre whispered, placing and her hands on her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you can comment if you want ;) have a good morning/ afternoon/ evening or whatever.


End file.
